


Shadow of Summer

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby is just kinda there barely at the end, also kind of onesided?, everything about this fic is up for interpretation, idk it's up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: An unexpected someone comforts Qrow after he's injured by Tyrian. Takes place at the end of season 4 episode 8, after Qrow tells RNJR everything.





	Shadow of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Qrow centric thing. Enjoy!

Settled far enough away that he wouldn’t disturb the kids, Qrow let out a soft groan, hand gripping his wound. He knew he should have bandaged it better, should have at least taken off his shirt, for gods sake, but that would have raised more questions he didn’t want to answer.

It didn’t take long for her to appear. He had half expected it, really, these were the kinds of injuries that brought her to him. Plus, he had a feeling there was some sort of poison in the wound.

A gentle hand brushed through his hair, and he managed a half smile. “Sum. It’s been a while.”

Summer didn’t say anything. She never said anything, but still he felt her hand smoothing over his hair, the other settling on the hand gripping his wound. There was a small frown on her face.

“I’ll survive. I think.” He had to survive. Ruby needed him. He might be bad luck, but he could keep the worst of the Grimm off them either way. And hopefully keep Salem’s goons at bay.

A stab of pain went through him, and he let out a sharp gasp, doubling over. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He felt himself pulled against Summer, and he hid his face in her shoulder. Even if she wasn’t here, she felt real enough to keep him grounded. Was that bad? At this point, he didn’t really care.

He stayed like that through the night, letting the shadow of Summer hold him close and ease his pain. And then, as she always did, she disappeared with the sun. And with her, the lack of pain.

He gasped, nearly coughing up a lung, enough to grab the attention of Ruby and the others. She looked so much like her mother, it hurt. 

Glancing down at his hand, now covered in blood, he winced. This injury was worse than he thought. “Well. That’s unfortunate.”

And then he slipped into unconsciousness, back into Summer’s waiting arms.


End file.
